Dark LithuaniaXPregnant Reader
by trblmkr207
Summary: This was a request for the holidays :D


Dark!LithuaniaXPregnant!Reader

You sat in the window seat looking out at the snow. It snowed an awful lot lately. And you being the country of (country's name) you were/weren't used to it. You let out an exasperated sigh and looked down at your now swollen stomach. You were about 6 months pregnant and married to the nation known as Lithuania. Although you called him Toris, his human name. You two had been married for roughly about 3 years now after he pleaded with Russia to let him. Little did you know what Russia had in store for poor Toris for the price of marrying you. It had taken a big toll on him. Russia was a big nation who had control over Lithuania, Estonia, and Latvia. He was a cruel man behind his childlike exterior. Poor Toris got the brute force of it since he is the oldest of the three. Russia would take him into a back room and beat him till he was bruised with the lead pipe.

Suddenly there was a loud bang that interrupted your thoughts further, indicating Toris was home and it was not a good day at Mr. Russia's. You slowly got up and walked into the kitchen where he was slumped on the counter. You felt as if you needed to comfort your husband so you walked over to rub his back, not knowing what had occurred that day. "Toris," you cooed as your hands hovered over his back, "What happened this time?" At that you placed a hand on his back. This caused him to shoot straight up and grab hold of your wrist. This startled you. He had never done this before.

"Don't touch me," he said with venom in his voice. His eyes were cold and empty.

"T-toris your scaring me," you said trying to pull your arm away from him, but only causing his grip to tighten on you, "L-let go please."

"Why?" he said as he stood up towering over you(sorry you are like 5'4" in this and he's let's say 6'0").

"Y-you're hurting me," you said feeling cornered and scared for you and your unborn child, "What's the matter with you?"

"Why should I have to stop if it hurts you? Russia doesn't stop if he hurts me, Estonia, or Latvia," he said taking your wrist and twisting it causing you more pain, "Come on _. Tell me why!"

At this point you were in tears and trying to think of a way for him to stop. "I… I don't know," you said looking into his blue eyes with your pleading (eye color) ones, "Maybe because you love me?"

At that you could almost instantly see the expression change in his face as he froze. Those words. '_Because you love me' _they rung through his head as he stared back into your eyes, his wife's eyes. "_-_" he stuttered out looking at your arm twisted in his grasp and then to the floor once he let you go.

You quickly pulled your wrist to your chest, protecting it from any more harm that may come. But yet, nothing came. All she heard was the beginning of sniffles as Toris began to cry with his hands covering his face. "I-I'm so sorry _," he whispered as he cried, "I don't know what overcame me."

All you could do was coddle your husband. He was back to his normal scared child form. Not the hideous monster he was just a few moments ago. "Shhhhhhhhhhh," you said into his hair as you held the man who just harmed you closer to your heart, "it's okay. I'm fine. You're okay. We're fine. Don't worry. I still love you."

At that he picked his head up and looked into your eyes. He wiped the tears from his own eyes and then yours. "I-I'm a horrible husband," he said hugging you and kissing the top of your head, "I shouldn't take the anger Russia feeds me out on you. I'm so sorry. Do you forgive me?"

At that he held you out at arm's length with a pleading look on his face and you just couldn't help but smile at him. That was one of the things that made you fall in love with him. How no matter what happened to him and you, he could always be the same caring and compassionate man as before. "Yes, yes I can," you said holding him close to you again and giving him a soft kiss on the lips, "I will always be able to forgive you, because I love you. You are my husband. No matter what, till death do us part."

Toris smiled at you. "This is why I love you," he said kissing you softly on the lips as well, "No matter what. Never forget that I love you."


End file.
